eternallyimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cali Marie Locks
Cali Marie Locks '''is a protagonist of Eternally Immortal throughout the story. She is Goldilocks's daughter and is currently serving as an Ambassador to New Worlds. Bio Appearance Cali has curly blond hair, just like her mother, which she usually wears up in two pigtails or a ponytail. She occasionally straightens it or wears it down. She has hazel eyes and skin somewhere between pale and tan. Cali wears a different outfit every day, but her most notabel outfit, which she wears casually throughout the first part of the story, is a pair of camo print leggings with jean shorts over them, a pair of old combat boots with silver studs, and a a dark green tank top with a see-through sweater over it. She also waers a purple pin with a design on it which she drew, and various braclets, including bangles and leather bracelts. Personality Cali is quirky and rebellious, getting in trouble often for petty pranks. However, when she was sent away by her mother for her own safety, she developed a deep sense of longing for her and became extremely homesick, putting all of her trust in Isadora and Lucia , her only friends at the time. Background Cali is Goldilocks's daughter, but how did this come to be? Well, once upon a time, Goldilocks was friends with Red Riding Hood. The two were an odd pair, but got along well. Then, both girls fell in love with a boy named Jack. Because Red wanted Jack for herself so badly, she left Goldilocks a fake note, pretending to be Jack, leading her to a house in the woods where she found not Jack, but an angry bear! Unfortunately, her mother refused to believe her story, and Goldilocks continued on never mentioning the incident again. Years later, Goldilocks married, though not to Jack, and had Cali. But one day, at a baby shower, Red let it slip that she had written the note from all of those years ago and Goldilocks fled into the woods in rage, taking her daughter with her, never to be seen again. Goldilocks continued to raise Cali on the road, teaching her to live off the land, but after the two were attacked by a rabid bear, ''bare''ly escaping with their lives, Goldilocks's motherly insticts won over, and she began to be more of a mother than a friend to Cali. One day, she decided that her life on the road was too dangerous and not at all the right way for Cali to be raised, so she sent her away on a ship to start a new life in another city, leaving Cali to feel betrayed that her mother, the only friend she had ever had, would leave her. Relationships *Lucia Peridot Skyblue ' ' Lucia maeets Cali for the first time after waking up from fainting after being attacked by a demon and saved by Isadora. Lucia, Cali, and Isadora go on to companions throughout their journey. Lucia goes on to teach Cali to use a sword, and after the story comes to close, Cali serves under Lucia as an Ambassador to New Worlds, but the two are still very close, though strong rivals as Entity Idols. *Isadora Raven Branka Romia ' ' Isadora first meets Cali when Cali exits the ship which her mother sent her away on. Isadora goes on to help Cali realize her role as Zoltar's guardian angel, and the two share an extremely strong bond, as both are angels. *'''Zoltar Cali was Zoltar's guardian angel, but she eventually failed to protect him, causing him to die, leaving Cali devastated and feeling that she had failed her only duty. Her friends sympathize with her after this event, but she is never the same. *'Goldilocks' Goldilocks is Cali's mother, but Cali no longer loves her, and her feelings of love have been replaced by betrayal. Cali seeks to find her mother and punish her for leaving her alone in a new world. She likely would have continued to hunt relentlessley for her mother had Hope not stopped her. Trivia *Cali is the only protagonist to be related to a fairy tale character, where as the other protagonists are related to mythological figures. *Cali is the second protagonist to be an angel, proceeded by Isadora and followed by Zoltar and Jonathan. *Cali is rivals with Lucia as Entity Idols, and at one point even outshone her. Category:Protagonists Category:Angels